Screams and Blood
by dragonwing71
Summary: “I… hate you!” She snarled, swinging the metal baseball bat down harder. Another smack, another scream as her victim writhed in agony from her torturer. -ONE SHOT-


Screams ripped through the dead, frigid air with every pant and sharp smack of flesh against aluminum. Blood sprayed over the front of the girl's uniform, ribbons of crimson adding onto the other millions of droplets that were now housed in the seams of her clothes. Pupils were dilated as pure rage swarmed her veins. Red fog clouded her vision as her teeth were soon bared and growled words were forced through her teeth.

"I… hate you!" She snarled, swinging the metal baseball bat down harder. Another smack, another scream as her victim writhed in agony from her torturer. The girl swung harder, her eyes widening at the sounds of her victim and weapon combined. "I wish you were never here! You're a mistake!" Another swing. "A FAILURE!"

More blood was added to the collection of crimson on her skirt. Her victim blinked up at the girl with blood-filled eyes, one already bulging slightly due to the black bruise around it. The girl's hand shot out, clawing at her attacker's ankle as she was only abused even more. "Please…" she gurgled out through a river of blood that poured out of her blood-stained teeth. "No more… please!" She dug her nails in harder, even though her attacker only continued. "Whatever I did… I'm sorry…!"

The other girl stopped, the already bloodied bat raised above her head for another strike. She stared down at her victim with merciless eyes. "Sorry…?" she hissed, gripping the bat tighter as her eyes narrowed into blue slits. "Sorry for what, Mion?"

Mion swallowed, her head growing hazy from her injuries and the blood that was already splattered around her cringing body. She coughed up more blood before saying in a weak voice, "For… for…"

She screamed as the attacker swung her bat down on her arm, breaking it instantly as the bone snapped through the skin. The pale white bone was already blood-stained, more blood trickling out of the hole it created. Mion let her arm hang at her side, her other hand still clinging onto her attacker's ankle as she snarled, "You don't even know what you're sorry for! That's your sin, Mion! You don't know how much pain you've caused me…!" She swung her bat down on Mion's hip, grinning insanely at the sharp snap that echoed along with another satisfying scream. She resumed her assault on her body, the red fog growing darker and darker until it was the color of dried blood, blocking off all thoughts of what she was doing or what was going on around her.

"You… bitch!" she snarled out after a few panting breaths. Her arms were growing tired, but still she swung… harder… harder… "You lying bitch!" She swung down a few more times, increasing her strength and speed as Mion's screams slowly reduced down to whimpers.

"Rena, I'm sorry! Please-"

"Now fucking die!" She screamed. She swung down her bat one more time, and with a sickening crunch, Mion's skull was crushed inwards.

Panting filled the chamber as Rena's arms finally went limp at her sides, even though her hand still clasped the bat in her bloody hand. She stared down at Mion before kicking her roughly in the stomach. A wet squelch only sounded as her foot connected with bruised and battered muscles along with the caved in area that her broken ribs now lay in.

She grinned again, shaking her foot free of Mion's death-grip. She took a step back and stared at Mion's ruined body. _How satisfying…_ she mused, bringing the bat up to her face and running a finger through the large puddles of blood that were spread on the bat before inspecting her finger and giggling. She flipped her bat around so that the handle was facing upwards. "Once again, Satoshi… you've helped me more than you think…"

She turned and walked to the brown rung ladder that hung at the top of the tall tunnel, the image of Mion flashing through her mind. "Gomen, Mion-chan…" Rena smiled. "Demu, yaru koto ga takusan arimasu…" She gripped onto the first rung and began to pull herself up.

When she'd finally arrived at the top step, bloodied and blood lusting, she was only greeted by…

Mion.

Rena's eyes widened as the said girl stared at the blood-stained auburn haired teen, taking in each and every ribbon of browning blood on her uniform. Her eyes slowly came back to Rena's blue ones. "What the hell have you done!?" she shouted, fear in her voice as she noticed the dark grey bat in Rena's hand.

Blood dripped from the bat and was flung onto the wall as Rena swung it around in front of her. "Oh? This old thing…? You should know just what it is… Mion!" And with that last word, she flung herself upon the green-haired teen, wasting no time as she struck her on her head.

The girl gasped, falling to the ground with a grunt. Blood trickled down her forehead and over her nose, curving under her chin as Rena's shadow soon covered her. Her head whipped up to look at her, just as Rena began to raise the bat above her head. The girl raised her hand. "No wait, Rena! I-I'm not Mion!"

Rena froze and looked down at the teen. The said teen breathed out a sigh of relief. "I… It's Shion… you know?" she laughed nervously, green irises flicking around instantly for a way to escape. "Mion's twin sister…?"

Rena stared down at Shion for a few more seconds before leaning forward. She folded her knees and crouched there, staring at the girl's bloodied face. Shion stared back, not sure what to do but wait.

Finally after a few moments of silence, Rena leaned forward towards Shion's ear. Shion froze as Rena's breath washed over skin, along with her chilling words, "…Usodayo…" Shion screamed as a sharp pain ripped through her mid-section from the silver knife that now stuck out of her. Rena grinned in triumph as her hand gripped the hilt of her small weapon. She settled on her knees and withdrew the knife from Shion's body before plunging it back into her again. "Saikoro! Haiyaku SAIKORO!" She repeated this over and over again, another wave of rage engulfing her body hungrily. Not a single shred of sorrow or forgiveness flickered in her being, only egging her on and causing her to let out her own screams and moans at the thought of ridding herself of the issue that had been invading her life… her safe life…

With Kei-chan.

"Re…na…" Shion breathed out after a while, her blood pouring out onto the dirty floor that she lay on. Her eyes slowly began to grow hazy before closing as Rena stabbed her straight into her chest, right in the spot that her heart resided.

"I hate you…" Rena breathed, more blood coating her fingers and the blade of her knife as she pulled it out of Shion's body. She gripped onto Shion's arms, yanking her along the rocky floor and leaving smeared streams of crimson as she neared the deep, cavernous hole in the ground. She placed her body so that half of her body was hanging over the edge. "I hate all of you!" Rena cried. She kicked Shion's dead body roughly in the side, sending her down through the hole, a shallow _thunk_ echoing out of it. She inhaled a few more shaky breaths… and smiled. They were gone; now no one was in her way to keep her from making Kei-chan hers… No one!

She turned away and slowly began to laugh, starting off as more of a giggle before growing louder and greater in power until it was finally a harsh cackle that ricochet off of the rocks sharply. "They're all gone!" She shouted. "I'M SAFE!"

She walked over to the bat and picked it up, along with the knife that she'd dropped earlier, stowing the sharp weapon back into the ring that she'd sown into her skirt due to her plans to assassinate Mion.

She walked towards the doorway that led to the shrine, grinning back at the cell that led to the well. "Sayonara, watashii no teki." Her footsteps echoed as she walked away…

And into her even more blood-stained and pain-filled world.

**Translation:**

**Gomen** – Sorry

**Sayonara** – Goodbye

**Watashii no** – my

**Teki** – enemy

**Saikoro** – Die

**Haiyaku –** Hurry

**-chan** – honorific associated with girls or cute boys that someone knows really well.

**Demu** – But

**Yaru koto ga takusan arimasu** – I have many things to do

**Usoda** – Lie (or it could be 'that's a lie')


End file.
